Redemption into the Village
by xxShafferxx
Summary: Naruto was banished from the hidden leaf right after he became a genin. He found a home in the Village Hidden in the Mist. He has been training and after years of training with Jirayia. He is hoping to prove to the hokage and the rest of the village that he will be an asset to Konoha and hopes to be accepted back. But it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well this will be my first Naruto story I ever made, and I apologize ahead of time if I get anything wrong, if I do please correct me and I won't make the mistake later on. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Also this is taking place in the Shippuden Series, not to confuse any of you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter One:**

It's a week before the Chunin Exams. This will be held in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. A blond haired ninja walked towards the gates of Konoha, he is Naruto. Who was once banished from Konoha for being a vessel of the Kyuubi , he was hated by every council member. To the point there was a majority vote to kick him out of Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi had no choice. It was Five to two on the voting and the third was forced to exile Naruto from the hidden leaf.

Everyday Naruto still remembers that day, he clenched his fist as he walked through the gates with his team.

Consisting of two members and a squad leader. The one girl was named Yashamaru Mitarashi, she had dark brown hair that came down to her waist. Yashamaru had black eyes, tanned skin, standing about 5'5". She has mostly water jutsu and is smart on the battle field. Yashamaru is on a toned side, she can keep her ground against about any opponent she is against.

Yoroi Akasun, he also uses water jutsu, but is very skilled in the taijutsu area as well. He is the brains of the squad, a little cocky but doesn't cause any tension on the team. Yoroi is about 5'11", jet black hair and emerald green eyes. He has a toned body structure but not built like a body builder.

Then finally there is Naruto Uzumaki , you can say he is a team leader. Naruto stands at 6'2", his golden locks longer than when he was a kid, falling over his hidden mist headband. He still has the trademark three whisker marks on his face. His ocean blue eyes sparkled whenever he talks what he is passionate about. He master the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and many forms of the Rasengan. After a few years of being in the Village Hidden in the Mist, Naruto ran into Jiraiya. For three years he was training with him, trying to find a way possible to hopefully prove himself worthy to get back into Konoha, since they have a new Hokage, Tsunade one of Jiraiya's good friends and old teammate.

Now their squad leader is Chomaru Kazun, obviously a jonin. Also a taijutsu, water jutsu, and genjutsu specialist. He is gray haired man, standing at a 6 feet tall. Chomaru is known well across the other villages, for his taijutsu. No one has defeated him yet. They call him the Hefty Mist Warrior. His dark black eyes show that he is battle harden, and never in his shinobi career has ever backed down in a fight.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, as they checked in at the desk by the gate.

"Do you ever stop complaining?" Yashamaru asked Naruto.

"Me? Complain? Yashamaru, you're crazy!" He chuckled

"Crazy? You idiotic hunk of meat!" She punched him sending him flying to the wall. Then smiled.

Chomaru sighed, "We should check into the hotel we are staying at first then we can explore Konoha, and just maybe I'll treat you guys to dinner."

"Yeah! Thanks Chomaru sensei! I know a great place where we can eat later." Naruto said.

"Oh that's right, aren't you from Konoha?" Yoroi asked, "You know before it happened" he put emphasis on the 'it'.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah. I just hope the civilians and, everyone tries to attack me." He laughed, "I doubt anyone recognizes me. "

"Let's hope for that." Yoroi said

As the team walked through roads they finally got to their destination, Konoha Inn. "Couldn't they think of a more unoriginal name?" Yakamaru said.

"As long as it gets business I suppose it doesn't matter." Chomaru said.

Chomaru talked to the employee at the desk and gave them four keys to rooms. "Here you go" Chormaru said, handing Naruto, Yakamaru, and Yoroi keys to rooms. "Go up and wash up and we will take a look around Konoha."

They all nodded and headed up to their designated rooms to freshen up. Three days of travel can really make someone dirty.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line Break -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Strolling through the streets of Konoha, Naruto is reminded good and bad memories, which he always kept to himself.

When Naruto saw his old favorite place to eat, he had to drag his team. "There it is! Ramen Ichiraku! The best ramen in all of Konoha!" he exclaimed, "Come on let's eat there it's amazing!"

Once they seated at the bar, Teuchi approached them. "Miso pork ramen please!" Naruto ordered, without hesitation.

"N-Naruto? Is it really you?" Teuchi asked bewildered. "Oh boy, I missed you so much you know!" He grinned, "Ayame! Make that miso pork special for our favorite customer!"

"Yes dad!" Ayame said from the back.

"So Naruto, this is your team?" Teuchi asked as he noticed the hidden mist headbands on all of them.

"Yeah old man! This is our sensei Chormaru" He pointed to the man with gray hair.

"Pleasure to meet you Teuchi-san." He waved friendly to him.

"That's Yoroi." Naruto introduced his black haired teammate, he said his hello and a wave.

"And last but not least! Yakamaru."

"Nice to meet you, sir." She smiled at him.

"I'm Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame." He said as Ayame came out and set all their bowls in front of them, she gave a shy wave and smiled. "Well Naruto all your friends seem to be friendly, all of your ramen is on the house tonight!"

"Aw sweet!" Naruto jumped for joy.

"Thank you Teuchi-san." Chormaru said, "It means a lot."

As the night went on they finished their meals, well Naruto had about five bowls till his was full. They said their thanks and left a good tip for the both of them.

Strolling through the streets, Naruto accidently ran into someone. Making that brown hair man angry.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The man said, Naruto got a good look at him when he turned around. He was with a group of people. Most likely his team. The man had brown spikey hair, slit pupils, and red marks of fangs on his cheeks.

"Maybe if you weren't standing in the middle of the road, that wouldn't have happened." Naruto retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm about to kick your ass."

Naruto just huffed, "Bring it on dog boy." He said getting into a fighting stance.

"K-Kiba, please don't fight." The girl with lavender eyes said from the back, Naruto's ocean blue eyes met with her lavender ones. He was taken aback for a few moments, from her innocent beauty.

"Hinata, he's asking for it. Please stay out of it." Kiba said nicely.

Hinata just sighed and looked back at Naruto and caught him starring at her, she instantly blushed and looked at the ground stroking her long indigo hair. Naruto's gazed turned back to Kiba, when he lunged at him.

**Sorry to end there, Just wanted to stop and see what you guys think of it and give me some suggestions and tips, hope you like it so far! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pain and Suffering

**Hello! Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, I got super busy lately with classes starting up and keeping up. I finally got a break and devoted to update a couple times this weekend!**

**MYK-ON****: Thank you! I appreciate your feedback. I usually like typing long chapters because it'll look good between chapters and words.**

**shadow-hunter104****: Sorry! I was trying to get the feel of it and needed some feedback on it. I was pleased with the feedback and I'm going to continue it more.**

**Chapter Two: Pain and Suffering**

_~~~~Flashback – four years ago~~~~_

Naruto just mastered the Kage Bushin no Jutsu in the middle of the woods where Iruka found him.

"There you are! I finally found you!" Iruka said, leaning over glaring at Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei! I mastered the Kage Bushin no Jutsu! So do I pass the exam now?" Naruto said.

"W-What? Who told you that?" he said, taken a back a little.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I steal the Forbidden Scroll and master the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, that you'll pass me!"

"What the…" All a sudden kunais came from every direction, before any damage was done Iruka pushed Naruto behind a tree. "GO NARUTO! RUN!" he yelled.

Naruto's heart was pumping, he could feel tears slowly roll down his face.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Did you actually think you can stop me Iruka? It was so easy to manipulate Naruto. He wanted to be a ninja so bad, and now I just need get that scroll and I will destroy Konoha." He said, laughing. "Why you protect that demon? He's the reason why you don't have any parents! That wretched demon Fox killed all of our loved ones! We can't let him live—"

"Shut up!" Iruka shouted, "Naruto is not the Fox, he is the vessel, he is the jailer of the fox. Naruto is Naruto, one of my favorite students I ever had. He is strong willed and will do anything to prove himself to this village!"

"Oh be quiet with your nonsense" Mizuki jumped down from the tree, approaching Iruka, "I can't let you live to tell the third can I?" he pulled out a kunai, getting ready to finish off Iruka. When all a sudden Mizuki felt on the side of his face that sent him skidding against the ground.

"What the—" when Mizuki looked up and there was Naruto, glaring down at him. He can feel the killer intent that was radiating from Naruto.

"Don't touch my sensei." Naruto said coldly.

Mizuki just laughed, "Oh what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto made a cross with his both his middle and index fingers to make a sign. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, the forest was filled with clones of Naruto, and they all charged at once. Throwing punches and kicks at him. All you can hear over them is Mizuki's screams.

After what seemed hours, Mizuki is on the ground and seemed to be motionless. "Naruto, you did good. You saved me. Thank you." Iruka said

"Heh! Its no biggie!" Naruto blushed a little from his compliment.

"Naruto, close your eyes." Iruka said, Naruto complied, closing his eyes. Naruto felt Iruka take his googles off, and tie something to his forehead. "Go ahead open them."

When Naruto opened them, he saw Iruka smiling at him. "Congratulations, you are now a genin of the Village in the Leaves!" Naruto just tackled Iruka in a hug, thanking him over and over again.

After all the hugging and thank you's, they both stood up and looked over where Mizuki is, well was.

"Where did he go?" Iruka said, his eyes darting back and forth.

"It seems that he left…" Naruto said.

"Come on, lets get out of here."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When they finally reached the village, Naruto handed off the Forbidden scroll off to Iruka.

"Thank you Naruto, I'll return this to the Hokage at once." Iruka said.

"Anytime! I'll see you around Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved goodbye.

Once he reached his apartment, he locked the door and laid down on his bed, passing out.

It seemed he slept for hours, until he woke up to a jolt. His apartment was one fire! Naruto scrambled around and jumped out the window onto another building.

"What is going on…" He looked on the ground and there is a huge mob, carrying touches and weapons.

"There he is!" Someone on the ground shouted, "Get him!"

"Uh-oh…" Naruto said, before he began running for his life. Running throughout the streets, heading for the main gates. He can feel kunai and more being thrown at him. He was panting and getting tired, when the main gate came into view, he kicked it in high gear. "Come on legs, go faster" he picked up more speed and was long gone, leaving Konoha behind him, tears running down his face.

He was running, he didn't know where. But somewhere that he can start new, a new life.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It seemed like days that Naruto has been traveling, barely having enough food to survive. Until he saw a bridge and a gate to a new village.

He took off his Hidden Leaf headband and stored it into his pocket. When he reached the gate, two Jonin were sitting at a table, with Hidden Mist headbands on. Naruto approached them, "Um, hello." He spoke up.

"How can we help you?" When the two Jonin looked up, they saw a blonde hair kid with cuts and bruises all over him. "We have to take you to the hospital right now." The haired one said.

Naruto just nodded, walking with the one who told him he has to go to the hospital.

"What's your name kid?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responed.

"You can call me Cap" He smiled, "Where are you from?"

"I was from Konoha, until they ran me out of the village and here I am now." He chuckled.

"Were you a shinobi?"

Naruto laughed, "I just became a genin."

Cap thought for a minute, "You know, I can asked the Mizukage if you can become a shinobi of the Mist." Naruto's ears perked up to this.

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah! She would want to see you. She'll see you tomorrow morning." Cap smiled. Once they entered the hospital, they both approached the reception desk.

"May I help you?" The nurse said.

"Hi, yes. I need a check up for my friend Naruto Uzumaki here." He gestured to Naruto.

"That's perfectly fine, he has to stay over night."

"That's fine, the Mizukage will be here in the morning to talk to him." The nurse just nodded.

"Follow me Naruto." The nurse said.

"I'll see you sometime soon Naruto!" Cap smile and waved to the retreating Naruto.

Naruto turned back, smiled and waved back to Cap.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Naruto and the nurse walked down a few hallways, coming to a room that read 'G103'.

"Here you are Naruto" She smiled, as she opened the door.

"Thank you… er what's your name?" Naruto asked

The nurse giggled, "My name is Mina. Now go sit on the bed and take off your shirt, I have to do some exams on you."

He nodded doing what she said, taking off his jacket and shit. Taking a seat on the bed, Mina came over and put her hands over his back, her hands glowing green. Making her way up, down and around his body, healing and examining it.

"You seem to be healing fast, I just finished up what was finishing up healing. Other than that you are healthy as a horse! Now get some sleep, the Mizukage will be here tomorrow morning."

"Alright, goodnight." He said yawning, putting on his shirt and getting under the blankets. Falling fast asleep, having the most peaceful sleep he has ever had.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Line Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next morning, Naruto was awakened by voices in the hospital he was in. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Seeing a beautiful woman with auburn hair style into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short with one covering her right eye. Green eyes bore into his blue eyes.

"Ah, you must be Naruto!" The woman who Naruto guessed was the Mizukage.

He smiled, "Uh yes. You must be Mizukage-sama." Naruto bowed his head.

The woman just groaned "Please don't call me that, just Mei is fine." She smiled

He nodded, "Sorry" He smiled sheepishly.

"Well you are such a cutie." She cooed.

Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed. "Well u-uh thank you."

"Anyway, to business, you want to live here and be a ninja?"

Naruto nodded, gripping his sheets tightly. "I do, so bad. Konoha ran me out and tried to kill me. I never want to go back there again."

Mei nodded, "I can make it happen." She put her hand up and gestured a man with a eye patch to come closer. "Give me the Hidden Mist headband I told you to grab."

"Here you are milady" He handed her the headband.

"Put this on Naruto." Mei handed Naruto the headband.

Naruto grinned so wide, he grabbed the Hidden Mist headband and tied it around his forehead. "Thank you so much Mei!" He said cheering from the bed.

"I will assign you to be on a team today. Welcome to the Hidden Mist Naruto Uzumaki."

"I won't let you down!" Naruto promised.

"I know you won't." Mei said and turned around and left, "Be in my office later today."

_~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**I figured I should do a filler chapter, so you all know what happened to Naruto! Another chapter will be up sometime this weekend! Thanks for reading!**

**-xxShafferxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I got positive reviews, which I'm happy about. Many favorites and follows!**

**ZyiareHellsing****: Yes Mei already knows about the Kyuubi, she doesn't think of any less of him. I just didn't put that in a chapter. Sorry!**

**I.C.2014****: Thank you, keep on reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Three:**

Kiba threw the first punch which Naruto easily caught. "Don't do anything you'll regret." Naruto said as calmly as he could, trying to not let his emotions come into play. Naruto pushed Kiba back and he regained his composure.

Glaring at Naruto, Kiba heard from behind him, "It is not wise to attack someone that is in part of taking the Chunin exams. It can get us disqualified." A man with a sunglasses and green hood, drilling sense into Kiba's head.

Kiba huffed, "Yeah whatever, I'll see you around. I have to feed Akamaru." He said, leaving the five of them while kicking a stone in frustration.

"M-my apologies for him. K-Kiba doesn't usually acts like this." Hinata apologized to Naruto.

"No need to apologize Hinata. It wasn't your fault." Naurto smiled, making Hinata blush "Oh right I never introduced myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

Hinata blushed again, "Hinata Hyuga. Pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand. "I-I'm sorry, you familiar but you're not from Konoha."

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Heh. That's a long story, but I would love to tell it over some rame sometime."

Hinata instantly blushed harder, 'A date?' She thought. "Y-Yes. Of course that sounds wonderful." She smiled wide.

"Do you know where Ramen Ichuaki is?" Naruto asked

"Yes I do, its really good."

"I'll see you there tomorrow at noon then!"

"That'll be perfect." She smiled again.

"Alright! I gotta catch up with my team! I'll see you then Hinata, don't forget, bye!" Naruto waved as he ran off to catch up with his team.

Hinata smiled, and waved feeling giddy. She bid her farewell to Shino and made her way back to the Hyuga compound adding a bit of a bounce to her step.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Line Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Already got a date, and we haven't been here for a day." Yakamaura said, "I'm impressed"

"I wouldn't call it a date, I just thought it'll be nice to make some friends here, who knows maybe after the Chunin exams they will accept me back into Konoha!" Naruto hoped.

"I highly doubt it." Yoroi said.

Naruto's left eye twitched out of annoyance. "Why do you have to be a jerk to me all the time?"

"Because it's my job to." Yoroi smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead of them, while getting lost into his thoughts.

'I wonder if anyone else will recognize me. Hinata sure did, I was surprised to that. I never thought she would, we never exactly talked in the academy days. Maybe that's a sign to something? Probably not… or is it?' Naruto thought to himself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Line Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When Hinata arrived at the Hyuga compound, she greeted the guard and entered. Walking down a few hallways, until she got to her room. She sighed and opened the door, taking off her jacket and pants. She put on something more comfortable, some pajamas.

Hinata decided to take a look at the academy picture, it had all of her classmates in it. Until her eyes landed on a particular student in orange, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She gasp slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" She whispered to herself, with a smile on her face. Hinata's face already red, her academy crush asked her out on a date… 'Well sort of…' Hinata thought to herself.

Getting her things together for tomorrows early training session, she began to ponder: What has Naruto been doing for the last five years of not being in Konoha? Is he the same? She sure thought he was the same. 'He still is handsome, well he got so much more handsome.' She thought.

Smiling to herself, she finally turned off the lights and went to sleep, a peaceful sleep with dreams of a certain knuckle headed ninja.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Line Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next morning came too soon for Naruto, as he was awoken by the slamming on his door from his sensei.

"Oi, Naruto! Wake up!" Chomaru yelled through the door, causing Naruto to grunt as he finally gets up and dressed for their early training session.

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Naruto said, coming out in his traditional orange and black clad attire.

"About damn time." Yakamaru said, "You seriously sleep like a log."

"Hey, it's the best way to sleep."

Yoroi just rolled his eyes, "Let's just get to the training grounds."

Naruto nodded in response.

They headed out of Konoha Inn and made their way to the training field where they would be at till the Chunin exams.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Line Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Training grounds Seven" Naruto read. "Aw sweet, we get our own training field!" He grinned widely, bouncing with excitement.

"I swear, training is the only thing you do. Besides eat a business out of ramen." Yakamaru said.

"If I want to be accepted back into Konoha and become Hokage, it's the only way to become the best!" Naruto exclaimed.

Chomaru smiled, 'This kid has big shoes to fill, there is no doubt that the Hokage won't let him back into Konoha.'

"You make it seem that they are just going to let you back in just like that." Yoroi said.

"They aren't. I'm going to prove myself worthy to be a Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" Naruto flexed his arms.

Yoroi just shook his head, not believeing a word he says.

Once they walked into the training grounds, and all stretched. Chomaru got their attention. "Alright listen up team. I did some recon on the Chunin exams and there will be a part of the exams where you all have to rely on each other. Today's exercise will be on teamwork."

They all nodded in agreement, not sure why they need this exercise because they already work good together in any situation.

"Now I want you to come at me with everything you got, don't hold back. I'm your enemy right now. Let's begin." Chomaru said

They all charged coming in different angles, having the hardest training ever.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Line Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After Hinata met with her team, and did their morning training. She came back to the compound and freshened up to meet Naruto at noon. Once she was ready, Hinata made her way to Ramen Ichiraku.

Waiting outside of Ramen Ichiraku, it was almost noon. 'I hope he isn't late…' Hinata thought.

Just as she looked down the road, she can see an orange clad ninja making his way down the road. Hinata is already feeling excited to be able to sit down and eat with Naruto, who she hasn't seen in years.

Once Naruto approached her with an apologetic smile, "Sorry Hinata, training went longer than I expected and I had to shower…" He trailed off, blushing slightly.

Hinata noticed Naruto didn't has his Hidden Mist headband. His blonde hair was falling down over his forehead and his eyes, making him look more attractive. 'He should do that more often…' Hinata thought with a blush.

"Let's sit down and talk over some ramen now." Naruto said excited.

Hinata giggled and nodded, following him under the curtain to sit down.

Once they ordered the ramen they want, Naruto turned to Hinata.

Hinata turned back, "I remember you." She blurted out.

Naruto was taken aback by this, "R-Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, we were classmates in the Academy. Y-You sure had spunk."

Naruto laughed at her work choice, "Spunk? Yeah I guess you could say that, but you probably want to hear what happened to me over these last five years right?"

Hinata nodded again, "I'll listen to every detail, Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly at him.

Naruto blushed slightly.

"Alright here goes nothing." He said.

Naruto began to tell the story, taking breaks in between to eat some ramen.

**Wow, that took longer than I hoped. I apologize! Well R&R! See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back again and I figured out how to actually break lines finally. (About time actually...)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.**

**ZyiareHellsing: you're welcome! Thanks for keeping up with it!**

**MYK-ON: thank you, I appreciate it! On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

It has been a few days since Naruto has last told Hinata about his last five years (of course leaving out the Kyuubi, and the few times he lost control.) Tightening his forehead protector, Naruto left the inn to do his daily training with his team. Using his methods he learned with Jiraiya, using Kage Bunshin to train. By using Kage Bunshin Jutsu Naruto can learn what they do, by gaining their memories making it faster to train and learn new Jutsu's.

Naruto walked out his room, and out of the inn where his team was waiting.

"About damn time Naruto. We've been waiting for your lazy ass to come down!" Yakamaru complained while glaring at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry guys. Guess got caught up with my thoughts." He said to his team.

"Maybe thinking about a certain Hyuga?" Yoroi teased, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a wall.

Before Naruto could retort to Yoroi, Chomaru came in between them. "Anyway!" Chomaru got the teams attention, "We have a whole day of training ahead of us. We have no time to waste. Now let's go." He said leading his team down the road.

Walking down the roads of Konoha, Naruto still can't believe he is here after all these years. He is back in Konoha and he wants to be a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf once more. But what Baa-chan said, "It'll take a lot to be accepted back into the village. But I will have your back Naruto, you will be a ninja of the Hidden Leaf again. I promise you that."

Naruto still smiles to that. He met with Tsunade a day ago, and gave him the good news. It's the matter of how he does in the exams that the council will vote after the Chunin exams if he will be let back into Konoha.

Finally, Naruto and his team are headed to the training fields, specifically training field 8. Where they have been training all week for the exams that begin tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Hours past, Naruto is bent over huffing for air, his orange and black track jacket is, torn, battered, and burned from today's training. Naruto stood up and looked at Yakamaru and Yoroi. They are in the same condition as Naruto. They went through a survival training. Where it's a free for all, fighting each other. Pushing each other to their limits. Trying to outdo one another. But atlas, Naruto came out on top.<p>

Naruto grinned, standing up straight and stretching his arms out. "Sorry guys, looks like I was the winner today." He apologized to his teammates.

Yakamaru and Yoroi glared daggers at Naruto.

"You just got lucky!" Yakamaru complained. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"There you go complaining... Again." Naruto said, making Yoroi chuckle.

"You complain so much more than Naruto, and that's saying something." Yoroi said, making Yakamaru red from anger.

"I can't believe you compared me to him! Ugh. I'm going back to the inn. I need some alone time from you two." Yakamaru said, turning toward Konoha and leaving.

"Don't forget to be at the Academy to meet the proctor for the first exam!" Their sensei Chomaru called out to Yakamaru, "Be sure to be there eight o'clock sharp!"

Yakamaru just waved, "Yeah yeah, I know!" She shouted back at her sensei.

"The same goes to you two." Chomaru said to Naruto and Yoroi. "Don't sleep in." He eyed Naruto.

"Hey! I won't be the one sleeping in! No way in hell I'll mess up my chances!" Naruto said adjusting his forehead protector, "Besides, this exam is going to be a piece of cake. We got this." Yoroi nodded agreeing with Naruto.

Chomaru nodded, "On that note, you two are dismissed. Eat good tonight and get a good nights sleep, you have a long month ahead of you." He said.

"Right! See you tomorrow Chomaru-sensei!" Naruto said, running off.

"See you later sensei." Yoroi said, as he walked after Naruto, not in such a rush as him.

Chomaru smiled, proud of his team making this far. He knows the other teams don't know what is in-stored for them, Kiri will show their true colors here in Konoha.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived back in his room, of course with a full stomach of multiple bowls of ramen. Taking off his forehead protector that has the symbol of Kiri on it. "I will make everyone aware of Kiri that we aren't playing around." Naruto said to himself, with determined eyes,<p>

He gave a big yawn and rubbed his eyes, "Guess it's time to hit the hay..."

He took off his orange and black clad track jacket and hung it on the nearby chair. Kicking off his black sandals, he finally slid off his orange clad pants.

"Setting an alarm will benefit me, so I won't miss the first exam..." Naruto said. "Man, I have to really stop talking to myself."

Naruto grabbed the clock that was sitting on the night stand next to his bed and began to set it for '7:30 am'. He cringed while setting it, 'I haven't woken up early in a while, since the academy days' Naruto thought. 'I wonder if I'll see Iruka at the academy!'

Finally Naruto got into bed, and instantly fell asleep. Having dreams of fights he will be in soon to come.

* * *

><p>'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'<p>

Naruto jumped out of his bed when the alarm clock went off, "Damn it, I hate that thing..." he mumbled, as he walked into the bathroom to shower and freshen up before the exams.

Once he is all showered, Naruto began to put on a black shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on it. He put on his lucky boxers which were green with bowls of ramen printed all over it. The orange track pants, and the orange and black track jacket were next. Naruto secured his back pouch with his shuriken. Next he secured his kunai holster to his right leg.

Naruto tied his Kiri forhead protector onto his forehead. Then he finally got his black sandals on and waited for his team to come to the lobby.

Once everone was down in the lobby, no one said a word. They were all focused on one thing. It was the exams.

Naruto, Yakamaru, and Yoroi made their way to the academy.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived to the academy, they were assigned a classroom. In it were many genin teams from all around. Keeping to themselves they were seeing the competition. "Seems like a good bunch of teams." Naruto said to his team, as he was observing everyone in the room.<p>

Yoroi nodded, "Seems like it'll be tougher than I thought." he said.

"Pfft, nothing we can't handle!" Yakamaru shouted, getting strange looks from other genin. "What are you looking at?!" She threatened a nearby genin, who just so happened to be Neji Hyuga.

The white eyed man just smirked, "Seems like Hokage-sama let some weaklings from Kiri to enter the exams." he said.

Before Yakamaru could say anything, Naruto stepped in. "Watch what you say kid, I don't want to have to kick your ass already." he said, sizing Neji up.

Naruto stands a good three inches taller than Neji, but didn't intimidate him.

"I would love to fight right now, but it's not the right time to." Neji said, as he turned to walk away. Naruto just narrowed his eyes on the retreating figure.

"Don't worry! One of us will get the chance to fight the honorable Neji!" A new voice said. Naruto turned to the new voice and there is a a guy, with a bowl cut hair cut and wearing green spandex and leg warmers. He had his red clothed Konoha forehead protector attached to his waist. Also, he had white bandage tape wrapped around both hands.

"I am Rock Lee! It is a pleasure to meet someone from Kiri." He said holding his hand out to shake with Naruto.

Naruto took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Lee, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Lee smiled, "Its a pleasure! Don't worry about Neji." Naruto nodded.

"That Neji guy, he had white eyes, kind of like Hinata's. Are they related?" Naruto asked Lee. "You know Hinata?" Lee asked, Naurto nodded. "Neji and Hinata are related they are cousins, Hinata is the sweeter one and Neji is cold and stern."

"Heh well I hope to kick his ass!" Naruto said flexing his arms. Lee was about to respond when someone entered the room.

"Alright! Everyone find a seat and be quiet!" The man with a scar across his face shouted. Once everyone is seated he began to talk. "My name is Ibiki Morino. I will be your proctor for your exam, papers are being handed out right now."

Naruto began to sweat, "A written exam?!" he exclaimed, "I'm terrible at written tests..."

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned to the girl sitting next to him and its Hinata. "Y-You'll do great, i-it won't b-be that hard. I believe in you."

"Thanks Hinata!" He smiled. "Now everyone grab your pencils... the written exam starts... NOW!" Ibiki shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it! Can't wait to see the feedback. Until next time! R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! And welcome back! I finished in matter of two days! Can't wait to see your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Naruto glanced down at the paper and grabbed his pencil, looking at the first question. '_I have no idea what these questions are asking me…' _Naruto thought, as he read over the first question multiple times.

Naruto literally was growing gray hairs from how this test is stressing him out. '_Aw man, I'm never going to be a chunin at this rate….' _He thought depressingly, he was pulled from his thoughts when he realized droplets of water are falling next to his paper. Naruto gave a quick glance to the ceiling and there is a puddle of water, being controlled to drop. As more droplets of water kept on falling, they began letters, soon made words.

Naruto's eye's widened, '_The answers! It must be Yakamaru or Yoroi. They know I'm all brawn and not brains. Thank god I have them.' _He thought as he began to copy what was said in the water onto his paper, soon he finished within minutes. Flipping his paper, grinning like a fox.

Soon enough the forty-five minutes were up, and there was a puff of smoke at the front of the room revealing Ibiki, "Alright, TIMES UP. Everyone flip your papers, time to answer the eleventh question." He said.

"What?" Came a reply from almost every genin in the class room.

"That's right, the last question that I will ask. There are some rules to this question, it can jeopardize your ninja career that you can never be promoted, you won't be able take a Chunin exams ever again. It doesn't matter if it's here, or any other village. You will be rejected." When Ibiki said this, there was an up roar, yelling from multiple people. Naruto being the loudest of them, telling him off.

"QUIET!" Ibiki shouted. Once everyone is done shouting, Ibiki continued. "You can either leave now and not be jeopardize your ninja career, or stay here to answer the question—"

"NO WAY IN HELL I AM JUST LEAVING NOW! I worked so hard to get to this point. I will never back down from anything, that is my ninja way. You can throw any question at me and I will grab it by the balls and make it my bitch. I have to prove myself to Konoha, so I can be accepted back and finally become the next Hokage!" Naruto shouted, making his point across. Giving confidence to other people in the room.

'_So this is the kid that Tsunade is made a bet with, if this kid makes it through the exams and gets promoted, oh this kid will be a happy ninja." _Ibiki thought, as he saw a handful of genin teams walk out. Once that was everybody he began to talk. "Well now that everyone who left are gone. You all pass." Ibiki said.

"Wh—What? We pass? WE PASS! ALRIGHT!" Naruto did a fist pump in the air, laughing. "I knew I could easily pass it."

Hinata giggled at her crush's actions. '_I can't wait to see how much you've grown Naruto-kun."_

Suddenly there was a giant puff of smoke, and a woman was standing with a banner behind her. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair which has a blue tint to it which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. The woman is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Also, she wears a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! My name is Anko Mitarashi. The second part of the exam will start soon, everyone make It to Training field forty-four. See everyone there in a half an hour." Anko said, after addressing the meeting spot for the next exam. She shunshin out of the classroom.

"Man that was weird…" Naruto mumbled, getting a nod of agreement from Hinata sitting next to him.

As everyone began to walk, Naruto brought Hinata to the side to talk to her. "Hinata, can I ask you something." Naruto asked.

"O-of C-Course." She stuttered, mentally cursing herself trying to get over her stuttering.

"If this next exam is going to be every team for themselves, want to team up if we come across each other?" He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. That would be good for both us, you grown a lot Naruto-kun" She said.

Naruto blushed slightly, "Well thanks Hinata-chan. You have grown a lot too!" he said, making her blush a hard red.

"Alright lovers, quit your flirting, it's time to get to training field forty-four." Yakamaru said approaching them with Yoroi in tow.

Instantly they blushed harder, but didn't deny it at all (even though technically they weren't…).

"Anyway." Naruto began, "Hinata-chan agreed if we ever cross paths, we will team up with her team to get pass this second exam." He said.

"That is very wise." Shino said, walking up to them. Making Naruto get startled.

"GAH! Oh it's you Shino, I didn't even sense your presence. Wow you must be a great at being stealthy!" Naruto praised him.

"Thank you Naruto-san." He said fixing his glasses.

Kiba got Naruto's attention, "Uh hey Naruto, I just wanting to apologize from that other day when we got in a little tussle. Hinata and Shino really knock some sense into me. So friends?" he said, sticking out his hand to shake.

Naruto grinned shaking his hand. "Oh, it's not big deal. It happens! Friends."

Team eight and team Chomaru began making their way to Training field forty-four.

* * *

><p>Upon arrival, each team was given a 'Heaven' scroll or an 'Earth' scroll. Anko was facing the group of genin teams explaining the rules.<p>

"Alright maggots." She said, "There are going to be a few rules before we start the second part of the exam. Frist off, you must get to the tower in the middle of the Forrest of Death, but there is a catch. You must have both Heaven and Earth scrolls in order to continue on. In order that you must take one from another team that has the opposite scroll as you. For example if you have the Heaven scroll you have to find a team that had the Earth scroll and vice versa. Inside the Forrest of Death, anything is fair game. You might die, you might live, who knows! Oh and by the way, try not to let the Forrest of Death kill you. Now! Every get to your assigned gates and wait for the signal to enter, there will be a chunin at every gate to let you in. Good luck."

Naruto picked up a heaven scroll from the chunin at a table. "You are gate nineteen." The chunin said, "Next!"

Naruto walked to his team, "Alright we got a Heaven scroll." He said quietly to them, "And we are to report to gate nineteen right now."

Yakamaru flexed her arms, "Oh yeah! Lets get going already! I need a good fight soon!" She said, walking off with Yoroi and Naruto in tow.

"Geeze, all she thinks about is fighting." Naruto mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed Yakamaru to gate nineteen.

"You know, you do the exact same thing as her." Yoroi said, glancing at Naruto.

"Yeah I know but, I know when its over excessive!" He defended, making Yoroi chuckle slightly.

Once they were standing before the gate, it was soon to open, Team Chomaru was getting a bit antsy, nervous, and excited. Naruto was stretching getting ready. The chunin soon opened the door and they took off, jumping onto the branches of the trees and traveling fast. But keeping stealthy, so they can observe whoever they come across.

Naruto, Yakamaru, and Yoroi have been traveling for a few miles until they were attacked.

"**_Doton:_**_**Doryū**_**dan" **Someone shouted, as Naruto was hit by a firey mud ball and landed down on the clearing below.

Yakamaru and Yoroi jumped down to assist Naruto up.

Suddenly three genin from Iwa are standing before them. The one in the front clicked his tongue. The attacker had his fore head protector on his arm, his brown messy hair coming down into his face. His dark black eyes glaring at Naruto and his team. He was wearing standard brown shirt of a clan emblem on the front with black pants and blue sandals. His teammates are wearing the same thing.

"Hand over your scroll." He said, as his teammates got ready to fight.

"Heh, over my dead body!" Naruto shouted as he charged at him.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope every enjoyed it! Until next time!<strong>

**If you guys like this I wrote another one, call "The Fight of Fate." **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

Naruto came into hand-to-hand combat with first Iwa genin, he seemed to be stocky and big. Naruto threw a punch at him which was easily caught with his palm, Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance and drop to the ground and leg swept him, making the Iwa shinobi fall to the ground. Naruto jumped back and did a number of hand signs, which seemed to be a blur.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Naruto sucked in a huge breath of air, and pushed it all out. Coming out of his mouth is a large wind gust that will blow the Iwa genin away and possibly kill them

"Zaku!" The female of the group call out to the stocky man.

"I know!" Zaku said, forming a bunch of hand signs. "**Earth style: Mud Wall!**" A wall of rock of mud shot up from the ground just in time to block Naruto's Great Breakthrough. The three Iwa genin came out from behind and decided to attack.

Zaku pointed at Naruto, "You're mine!" he shouted

"Bring it ugly." Naruto smirked, taking out a kunai and running towards Zaku.

Zaku took a kunai of his own, he and Naruto are clashing their kunai each time they came close to each other. Naruto is losing when they come to close quarters because of his lack of muscle that Zaku has.

While Naruto has his hands full, Yashamaru and Yoroi were facing off with the other Iwa shinobi. Yashamaru was taking on the other male. Yashamaru's taijutsu has to be the best out of Naruto and Yoroi. She is basically dancing around her opponent. Every punch he threw, she easily evaded it with ease.

"Wow, is that all you got rock boy?" Yashamaru said, laughing as she dodged another punch.

"Stay still you little bitch!" He yelled, his face turning red from anger.

"Now now, that is not how you talk to a lady." She said, as she landed a kick to his gut. His eyes widened, as he bent over. Yashamaru gave a vicious upper cut to his face, with incredible strength sending him backwards and onto his back.

Groaning from the ground, he propped himself on one elbow to see Yashamaru finish with her hand signs. "**Water style: Raging Waves!**" She said, as water gushes out of her mouth washing her enemy away.

He was laying there on his stomach. "Well that was too easy." She said.

"I'm not done yet." He said, Yashamaru turned around and there he was standing, his onyx eyes glaring at her black ones. "You are a strong opponent, my name is Taka, and I will kill you!" Making a set of hand signs, "**Earth Style: Stone Spikes!**" Spikes began to come out of the ground, towards Yashamaru. Alarming her she jumped out of the way on to the tree trunk, using chakra to stick to it.

Yashamaru making more hand signs as Taka ran towards her Shuriken in hand, she simply smirked. "**Water style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!**" Water seeping from the tree she was on bursted out of the tree right in front of her, a vortex of water came rushing down on Taka. Knocking him off of the tree and hitting the ground hard.

Taka could feel he broke a few ribs. Spitting up water he stood up, getting in a defensive stance. '_These guys are way out of our league.´_ Taka thought, as he watched Yashamaru run down the tree, she threw a punch at him which he blocked easily. But it was followed by a kick that sent him skidding across three meters from Yashamaru. "_We can't stand a chance against these guys, what was Zaku thinking approaching them!" _

Taka could feel this battle was in favor of this girl, He made a few quick hand signs. "**Earth Style: Rock Staff.**" A stone staff came out of the ground and he clutched it with his hands and pulled it from the ground.

Yashamaru threw shuriken at Taka, which easily deflected with is staff. Yashamaru is just about finishing up her fight, then she is going to aid Naruto.

* * *

><p>Yoroi was eyeing this girl. She had purple hair with a tint of red in it. This girl at a slim body, and a 'not so developed breasts' as Naruto would say. Her eyes were a strange color, a mix with yellow and green. Her clothing consists of a short sleeveless dress, further adorned by the presence of numerous bandages that encircle various portions of her body, including her waist and thighs.<p>

"Before we fight." She said, "I would like us to introduce ourselves. I am Yen, and you are?"

"I am Yoroi." He said, "I won't go easy on you."

"I was hope you wouldn't." She smirked as she charged at him. She pulled out a kunai as she was charging and threw it at Yoroi. Easily catching, he got distracted and got kicked the side with such strength it sent him skidding on the ground.

"Well…" He started, "This is going to be fun." Now Yoroi came after Yen, throwing punches left and right with an occasional kick in there, hoping to surprise Yen. Which didn't.

Yen is able to block and counter each of his attacks, which was beginning to frustrate him more and more. Finally getting fed up with it he jumped away from Yen, catching her off guard. Yoroi made hand signs "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" He shouted, as a water dragon formed and lunged at Yen which hit her. As she was floating around in the water dragon, Yoroi drew four kunai with explosive tags on them and threw them into where she was floating around in. After they were set off, Yen came flying out of the water dragon and landed hard on her head knocking her out.

Yoroi clicked his tongue. "I was expecting a little more than that…." He said, glancing at Naruto who got the shorter end of the stick and is fighting a tough enemy.

* * *

><p>Naruto's clothes are all battered up and dirty from being man handled by Zaku, once again Naruto was grabbed by Zaku and thrown at a nearby tree. "<em>Damn it!" <em>Naruto thought "_I can't land a hit on this guy. Guess I have to overwhelm him."_

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled, as he made his favorite hand sign. Four other Naruto's came into existence.

"_Shadow Clones huh? I guess this kid has more than what meets the eye."_Zaku thought.

Naruto and his clones began an advance on Zaku, mixing the real Naruto within the clones. One Clone kicked off the back of another clone to get in the air. As a kunai came close to Zaku, he dodge it, leaving an opening. All the Naruto's kicked Zaku up in the air at the same time. "U-Zu-Maki."

Zaku opened his eyes to be hurled at the Naruto in the air, seeing him bring his foot to his face. Now falling at a rapid speed, he hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed. "Never mess with Naruto Uzumaki!"

Something felt off, Naruto looked closer and where Zaku's body was. His body started to fall apart.

"_An Earth Clone?!" _Naruto thought as he felt a fist connect to his face making him skid across the ground. Naruto spit out blood, "I should have expected that."

"Heh, this is why Iwa shinobi always come out on top—"

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" A large water dragon came and connected with Zaku.

"Ah!" He started as he began being soaked and sucking in water from the surprise attack.

Naruto did his favorite hand sign and a clone came into existence. Naruto held out his hand to the clone. The clone began to make hand movements around the open palm of Naruto creating a sphere of chakra. As the water dragon was dispelled, Zaku got up. But it was too late.

"**RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled as he shoved a spinning sphere of chakra into Zaku's stomach, sending him colliding into a tree.

"Let's check if they have the Earth Scroll." Yoroi said, as he checked Yen's pouches.

Naruto nodded, walking to Zaku's body, searching his pouches, when he felt a scroll. He pulled it out. "YES! It's the Earth scroll!" Naruto said, as he began dancing around with it.

* * *

><p>Yashamaru gave the final blow to Taka, by stabbing a kunai in his neck. She sighed and regrouped with Naruto and Yoroi, "Well you guys could of helped me!" She huffed.<p>

"Well sorry! We had our hands full." Naruto said, showing her the Earth scroll.

"Is that the Earth scroll?!" She asked, looking at the scroll in Naruto's hand.

"Yes it is! Now we have to get to the tower fast." He said, "Ready?"

Yoroi and Yashamaru nodded, they began speeding off once again through the tree's hopping they wouldn't run into any other teams, and some are a bigger threat than the others.

* * *

><p>Coming to a halt, Naruto could hear someone fighting, and it's not going in their way. "<em>This chakra…. It's Hinata-chan's!" <em>Naruto thought.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Yoroi said, turning to him.

"It's Hinata, she is in trouble. We have to help her!" He pleaded.

Yashamaru sighed, "Well lets go save your girlfriend." Naruto ignored her comment and started to get closer to where Hinata is facing off with one person, Kiba and Shino are unconscious on the ground, under some cover from the trees.

Hinata was almost down to the last bit of her chakra.

"Now be a good girl and give me your Earth and Heaven scrolls." The man said with a wicked smile, his eyes looked like he was crazy.

"No! You have to kill me first!" Hinata said, with her Byakugan flaring at him.

He sighed as he began to make some hand signs, but they were slow.

Naruto already finished his hand signs, "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" he sucked in a huge breath of air and pushed it out, a large gust of wind that pushed the unknown man against the tree.

"What the?!" He said looking up and saw where it came from, and saw a blonde shinobi finishing another jutsu.

"**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Hundreds of shuriken pierced the man, killing him almost instantly.

Naruto and his team jumped down.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you're not hurt are you?" Naruto asked, checking her for any damage.

"No I am not too badly, but Kiba and Shino are unconscious." Hinata said impressed that she didn't stuttered, gesturing to them.

"Don't worry we can carry them to the tower!"

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" She asked, looking at the rest of his team. Yashamaru and Yoroi nodded to her showing that it's alright.

"Of course!" Naruto and Yoroi grabbed Shino and Kiba, and put them on their backs.

"Well Hinata-chan, looks like you owe me." Naruto winked, making her blush.

"L-Let's just get going before his team shows up." Hinata said activating her Byakugan, "I will lead us to the tower."

"Alright let's go!" Yashamaru said, following Hinata through the trees with Naruto and his team in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a Review!<strong>

**Until next time.**


End file.
